1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote medical supporting system, which can transmit medical images and so on remotely.
In general, an operation is performed on a patient by an operator in a surgery. However, if the operator in the surgery is required to perform an operation for which he/she does not have much experience in past, a supporting system may be considered. The supporting system provides the operator with a connection to a supporting operator in a remote place (remote supporting operator) who is familiar with the operation over a network. Then, during the operation, the remote supporting operator can give instructions and so on regarding a part to be resected. Then, the proper operation can be performed on the patient in the surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the medical information transmission systems of the related art, which supports an operation remotely as such is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-270318.
According to the related art, not only endoscope images but also an operating condition of a surgery tool and personal information (identification information) of the patient are transmitted to the remote operation supporter. Yet, the security for the transmission is not disclosed. However, in order to encrypt a large amount of moving images in real-time, the cost is increased and the real time characteristic is prevented.